Haute Trahison
by valelsa46
Summary: Et si Taylor Ashby avait en fait, dévoilé que Colby est en réalité un agent triple ; chargé de faire de la désinformation auprès des chinois.
1. Chapter 1

Haute Trahison

Prologue : La liste de Janus, Épisode 24 de la saison 3

Un homme attend près d'un camion sur un pont. David qui se rendait au bureau se retrouve sur sa route, il passe a côté de lui. L'homme le fixe longuement, puis fait exploser le camion. Ensuite, il enlève sa veste dévoilant une ceinture de téléphones mobiles. Ce sont des détonateurs pour les nombreuses bombes posés sur les piliers porteur du pont.

David descend immédiatement de voiture, lui ordonnant de tout arrêter ; en vain. L'homme n'ayant pas décliner son identité désire parler aux frères Eppes.

Ces derniers arrivent rapidement. Il impose un jeu à Charlie consistant à répondre correctement à ses questions mathématiques. A chaque mauvaise réponse, il fait sauter une bombe. Cependant, Charlie s'en sort pas trop mal.

Pendant ce temps, Colby et David ont eu l'idée de grimper pour découvrir à quel réseaux, ils sont reliés et couper l'émission.

L'homme parle à Don et Charlie, des exploits du premier au Base-ball au lycée. Puis, il pose l'ultime et dernière question ; ou selon lui Charlie se trompe même si celui-ci affirme qu'il a raison. Il appuie, sur son téléphone mais rien ne se produit. L'homme se met a courir en criant «Si vous trouvez la liste de Janus, tout est vrai». Avant de se faire abattre par Don.

L'homme est rapidement transporté a l'hôpital mais ses chances de survies sont inexistantes.

Don ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, car cet homme l'a demandé lui et son frère, il veut comprendre.

Plus tard, ils apprennent qu'il se nomme Taylor Ashby et qu'il travaillait au MI-6, en tant que cryptographe avant de débarquer aux USA.

Don et Charlie, s'interrogent sur cet homme énigmatique. La liste de Janus : Que peut-elle bien détenir ? Et pourquoi, cet homme voulait tant qu'ils la trouvent ? Existe-t-elle réellement ? L'homme avait affirmé a Charlie, lui avoir fournit toutes les informations et pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression qu'ils ont.

Don décide de rendre visite au patron de Taylor Ashby : McClair, celui-ci déclare que c'était un espion qui n'avait pas su évoluer avec les nouvelles technologies. Il l'a engagé pour son dévouement, mais il ne faisait qu'analyser des données.

Et pour la fameuse liste de Janus, ce serait d'après-lui une légende. On n'en parle mais personne ne l'a jamais vu. Une liste dénonçant les traîtres et les agents doubles de toutes les organisations gouvernementales.

A l'université Charlie et Amita regarde la vidéo de la discussion avec Ashby. Amita associe rapidement la réponse de l'une des questions au véritable nom de Shakespeare. Charlie fait alors rapidement le lien avec un code, le Bacon Cypher.

Colby et David sont dans l'appartement d'Ashby. Ils y trouvent pas moins de six micros (Français, Russes, Israéliens, NSA….) dont, il apparaît évident qu'il savait, qu'ils étaient là.

Megan a découvert qu'il a été licencié du MI-6 parce qu'il était considérer comme fou. Don note, cependant que pour cinglé sans importance ; il était quand même espionné de toute part.

A l'hôpital, Charlie finit par décrypter le message que Taylor s'acharne à transmettre en manipulant les machines médicales, pour modifier les inscriptions chiffrées.

Charlie attrape un stylo et note rapidement sur la vitre, tout ce que lui dicte Ashby d'une manière peu commune mais le regard est là. Il comprend alors que la réponse est dans la dernière question. C'est un système de codage nommé le Stradding Checkboard. A la fin une phrase apparaît : "Janus m'a empoisonné".

En réalité Taylor Ashby a été empoisonné, par un produit qui donne la mort sept jours plus tard. Pour lui, le spectacle du pont était le seul moyen de se faire entendre. Mais désormais, l'équipe n'enquête plus sur le suicide d'un homme douteux mentalement mais sur son assassinat,

Cet homme n'était pas seulement un espion mais un agent double sans doute triple. Personne ne savait pour qui, il oeuvrait lorsqu'il a quitté le MI-6.

L'équipe tombe sur une conversation entre Ashby et Dwayne Carter en inspectant les micros.

Dwayne a vendu des noms a Taylor Ashby. Colby et David souhaitent savoir lesquels, mais celui-ci désire quelque chose en retour ; Colby refuse. Avant qu'il ne parte Dwayne s'écrie " J'en sais des choses sur le parfait petit soldat Colby Granger".

A l'hôpital, Charlie épluche les livres de code avant de découvrir que c'est une adresse mail. naomivaughn

Don rend visite à cette femme, journaliste. Apparemment, Ashby voulait lui vendre son histoire. L'équipe récupère tout les fichiers le concernant.

A l'hôpital, un homme arrive pour en finir avec Ashby mais Charlie avec l'aide d'une infirmière parviennent à le cacher et stopper le tueur.

Aussitôt, la journaliste est mise en sûreté. Don est sûr un toit et s'apprête à arrêter McClair, lui qui a envoyé un tueur au trousse de Taylor Ashby. Il affirme que cette histoire de liste va faire du tort à énormément de monde. Voilà comment Ashby l'a remercié, pour lui avoir donné du boulot. En créant, cette maudite liste.

Personne dans tous les états gouvernementales pouvant être impliqué, ne veut prendre le risque d'attendre de savoir si oui ou non, elle est réelle.

Le F.B.I est mis sur la sellette pour le coup, puisque McClair monte dans son hélico, libre comme l'air. Il jure cependant, que ce n'est pas lui qui a empoisonné Ashby.

Dans la maison sécurisé Naomi est à la limite du supportable. Aussi, Megan lui dit : "Quelle torture de penser au rendez-vous chez le coiffeur que vous allez manquer ou au dîner de ce soir que vous devrez remettre. Mais puisque vous connaissez notre respect pour la constitution, cette remarque est loin de prouvez votre intelligence".

Megan sort prendre l'air et Colby l'a rejoint, ils discutent un peu mais tout parait compliqué. Au même moment, trois hommes les espionnent, ils veulent la femme.

Au F.B.I Charlie et Don sont époustouflés par la persévérance de Taylor Ashby, ils veulent terminé son travail en son honneur. Don fait le rapport avec la position des bombes sur le pont avec des notes de musiques.

David est de retour à la prison pour parler avec Dwayne, mais celui-ci extrapole même s'il admet avoir vendu des noms et apparaître sur la liste.

Colby et Megan sont toujours dans la maison quand l'électricité se coupe. Il ordonne a la journaliste de se cacher dans la salle de bain.

******( A partir de là, j'invente : disons un mixte entre l'épisode et ce que je vais faire de la suite...)*******

David tente en vain de joindre Colby et Megan. Ceux-ci sont pris dans une fusillade, malgré tout Megan va en avoir deux. Néanmoins lorsque la lumière revient, elle s'aperçoit que Colby et la journaliste ont disparue, ainsi que du sang sur le sol.

David arrive rapidement et constate les dégâts. Pendant ce temps, Charlie décide de consulter la boîte mail de la journaliste. Un des messages est plus volumineux, alors il utilise le code de Bacon. Résultat, Une annonce précise : "Janus est dans votre boîte vocal".

Puis la voix de Taylor Ashby se fait entendre dénonçant les traîtres...ou pas.

- Richard Collins – Agent du MI-6, anglais acheté pas les Russes

- Anddrei Gorelov – Agent du SVA, Russe acheté par les Sud Coréens

- Laurent Dassin – Agent des services secrets, Français acheter par les USA

- Dwayne Carter – Agent des services secrets, Américain acheté par les Chinois

- L'agent du FBI Colby Granger lui aussi acheté par les Chinois mais en réalité un agent triple chargé de faire de la désinformation auprès d'eux.

La bande sonore se termine par une déflagration, suivi d'un boom sadique de l'auteur.

Charlie et Amita sont décontenancé. Don appel David qui lui apprend que Colby a disparu. Don lui fait part des dernières informations, très vite la suspicion d'une vengeance de la part de Taylor Ashby s'insinue dans leurs esprits. On sait maintenant, pour qui celui-ci travaillait depuis toutes ces années.

Don et Charlie sont écoeuré d'avoir éprouvé de la compassion pour cet homme qui finira, tout de même par poussé son dernier souffle.

Beaucoup de question subsistent, tel que ; qui l'a empoisonné et pourquoi ? Mais le plus important malgré la déception, qu'ils éprouvent envers Colby d'avoir caché son statut ; c'est de le retrouver, car sa vie est en danger.

Il est peut-être déjà blessé. Se lance alors une course contre la montre pour le sauver.

********************A suivre********************

Je tient a préciser que c'est sans doute un peu out of character pour le perso de Taylor mais j'avais besoin pour mon histoire qu'il passe de l'autre côté de la barrière. Les réponses, dans le prochaine épisode !


	2. Haute Trahison chapitre 1

Beaucoup de question subsistent, tel que ; qui l'a empoisonné et pourquoi ? Mais le plus important malgré la déception, qu'ils éprouvent envers Colby d'avoir caché son statut ; c'est de le retrouver, car sa vie est en danger.

Il est peut-être déjà blessé. Se lance alors une course contre la montre pour le sauver. **Heure 0 (23h30 (soir)**

**(Les heures (plus tard) du dessous sont basés par rapport a l'heure zéro)**

Haute Trahison : Chapitre 1

**5 heures plus tard (4h30 (matin)**

Toute l'équipe était au bureau, avec un seul but en tête : sauver Colby. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient que très peu d'indice.

Reste a savoir pourquoi Ashby a dénoncé Colby, le seul de la liste à ne pas être un traître ? Et pourquoi, les chinois voulaient sa mort ? Et qui est passé a l'acte ?

Dwayne Carter avait affirmé que quelqu'un qui aurait voulu se débarrasser de lui rapidement n'aurait pas utilisé une méthode aussi longue, c'est donc que son assassin souhaitait que la liste soit découverte. A qui cela pouvait-il bien profiter ?

Dans le même temps Dwayne Carter ayant collaborer avec le F.B.I avait obtenu son extradition vers la Chine.

David se souvient que lorsqu'ils sont aller lui parler la première fois, il lui avait dit "Je t'ais sauvé la vie, elle m'appartient Granger !". Il devait forcément savoir qui le retenait. Mais c'était trop tard car Carter avait pris l'avion, la veille. Il s'était fait avoir lamentablement. Il comprenait a présent que celui-ci avait fait tout ça pour échapper a la peine capitale.

Et il avait bien joué son coup, collaborant au bon moment pour partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait probablement tué Ashby sur ordre de la chine et l'arraignée était un bon moyen pour le laisser dévoiler la liste. Mais, il devait avoir un complice parce qu'il était en prison, donc il ne pouvait introduire l'animal chez Taylor Ashby.

Les motivations de Dwayne Carter sont plutôt claire a présent. Et l'on peu supposer que les Chinois ne désiraient pas que leurs agents doubles soit dévoilés, ce qui leur donne un mobile. En revanche, pourquoi Ashby a placé Colby dans sa liste sachant qu'il n'avait pas trahis son pays ?

Quel genre de vengeance, pouvait bien motiver cet homme ?

De son côté Charlié avait aussi ce sentiment. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru en cet homme qui avait utilisé son intelligence comme une arme et qui savait précisément qu'il trouverait en Charlie, un esprit capable de terminer ses desseins. Il avait l'impression d'avoir participé, d'être complice de cette supercherie. Il pensait vraiment que la situation actuel de Colby était sa faute.

Don ne s'en sortait pas mieux, il aurait du s'apercevoir du changement d'attitude de son agent. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'empêcher de mentir, mais s'il lui avait fait confiance ; alors peut-être que tout ça aurait eu une fin différente.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que Taylor Ashby avait été piqué par une arraignée nommé la Saddam, elle est très venimeuse mais son poison met 7 jours pour agir, progressant petit a petit dans le corps ; il n'existe aucun remède. Elle vient de Chine, le seul point positif c'est que dès qu'elle a piqué, elle meurt instantanément. Si les médecins ne s'étaient pas attardés sur ce léger point rouge, sur la cheville d'Ashby, il n'aurait jamais su la vérité sur sa mort.

Bien sûr, il savait dorénavant qui avait orchestré sa mort, mais il ne pouvait plus rien contre-lui. Autant de réponses apportant avec elles leurs lots de questions, les laissants au point mort. Le pire qui soit, sachant que leur ami était aux mains de l'ennemi, et qu'il était blessé.

En effet, le sang sur le sol avait rapidement été analyser et très vite, il s'était avérer que c'était celui de Colby. Instaurant dans l'équipe un long silence accompagné d'un froid intense, celui qu'on ressent quand la peur nous submergent.

**6 heures plus tard (5h30 (matin), dans la mer du pacifique a bord d'un Cargo**

Colby avait les mains liés, suspendu au plafond, le torse et les pieds nu. Tout un matériel dédié a la torture disposé devant lui.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il allait subir, lorsque de l'eau glacé se renversa sur lui. Sans compter, sa blessure a la jambe qui saignait abondamment, laissant le liquide chaud se répandre lentement sur le sol.

L'homme fit son entrer dans la pièce affichant un large sourire, ravi de voir Colby Granger a sa merci.

Il pris tout son temps pour mettre en place ses instruments, sans oublier d'enfiler ses gants. Il y avait une arraignée qui se promenait sur lui, elle était velue, noire et très grosse, ses yeux noirs ressortaient par dessus ses poils.

- Tu vois Granger, ce qui est bien avec les traitres, c'est que tout le monde se fiche de ce qui peut bien leur arrivé. Je crois que je vais prendre mon temps avec toi. Affirma-t-il

Puis quelques secondes plus tards, il le choqua ; cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles, Colby ne put respirer convenablement. Lorque l'homme s'arrêta, il le fixa ; avant de recommencer. Il fit cela, jusqu'a ce que Colby perde connaissance.

L'homme se promit que la prochaine fois, il attendrait de lui poser quelques questions avant. En revanche, la journaliste ne servait a rien. Il ordonna a ses hommes de l'emmener ailleurs et d'en finir avec elle, sans oublier de faire en sorte qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

**24 heures plus tard (23h30 (soir)**

Les tueurs a gages, n'avaient pas eu le temps de finir leur travail. Immédiatement, les infos relatèrent le meurtre de la journaliste Naomi Vaughn. Elle avait été retrouvée, dans une ruelle déserte. Elle avait été abattu d'une balle dans la tête, une éxécution froide et rapide. En revanche l'analyse des experts avait tout de même démontrer que le crime n'avait pas eu lieu sur place. Mais, où ? Personne ne pouvait le dire.

L'équipe du F.B.I avait échoué a la protéger et désormais un des leurs risquait de finir de la même manière que cette femme, probablement pire. Aucun d'entre eux, ne l'auraient admis à voix haute mais leurs chances, de le retrouver était quasi-inexistante. Il n'avait rien du tout. Carter était loin, Ashby est mort et le complice de Carter est personne, puisque l'on a aucune trace et aucune preuve.

Ils s'attelaient tous a la tâche mais plus le temps passait, plus leurs espoirs diminuaient.

**31 heures plus tard (6h30 (matin) Mer du pacifique, dans le cargo**

Colby reprenait peu a peu conscience. Sa vue était brouillé au départ, mais il pu voir que le matériel avait changé. Ce malade ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il sera mort. Et même s'il se doutait que son équipe le cherchait ; il savait qu'ils n'avaientt aucune piste.

- Alors Granger, tu te réveille enfin ! Se moqua l'homme.

- Va au diable ! Rétorqua non sans mal, Colby

- Hum, d'accord mais toi d'abord. Annonça-t-il

Puis de poser son fer chauffer a blanc au même endroit ou il l'avait choqué. Sa peau déjà rouge vif, par les électrochocs de la veille saignait de plus en plus. Colby respirait de façon inégale, luttant pour ne pas crier, jamais il ne laisserait cet enfoiré entendre à quel point, il souffrait. Ca ne ferait que l'exciter davantage.

On pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peau brûlée dans la pièce. L'homme décida que c'était suffisant...pour le moment.

- Tu sais que au fond, je ne suis pas étonné ; mais tu aurais du éviter de jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps, parce que j'ai gagné.

Colby ne répondit rien, il voulait le pousser a bout ; il ne craquerais pas.

- Je veux savoir Granger ! Est-ce qu'ils savent qui je suis ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ! Mais je croyais que tu avais gagné. Réussi-t-il a dire, difficilement.

Cet affront, provoqua de nouveau la colère de son bourreau, qui a l'aide d'un couteau bien aiguisé ; l'entailla a plusieurs reprises sur les bras.

Colby serrait les dents. Il ne savait même plus où, il avait mal, tellement on s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe, probablement infecté. Ses mains et ses bras étaient comme du fromage. Et, il soupçonnait d'avoir quelques côtes de cassés.

Jamais, il n'en sortirait vivant. Il regrettait de n'avoir rien dit a ses collègues. Bien sûr, il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas le faire. Mais, aujourd'hui, il aurait eu bien besoin de leurs secours.

De plus seul lui, savait qui était l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer son rapport. Le dernier et minîme espoir qui lui restait, était que par miracle ; l'un des membres de son équipe se rendent chez lui. Et qu'ils aient l'idée de fouillé son appart, de regardé derrière la photo accroché sur le mur, le représentant lui et son père.

Autant dire, que c'était peine perdue.

Quant à celui qui lui a confié sa mission, il demeurait aux abonnés absent depuis quelques temps. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il réapparaisse, comme par magie, au bon moment.

Il était certain qu'il allait mourir, mais il tiendrait le plus longtemps possible. Même s'il avait perdu la notion du temps, depuis un moment déjà.

Contre toute attente et après les nombreuses brûlures qu'il avait subi, il fût décroché et transporter dans une cellule, traîner au sol ; étant dans l'incapacité de marcher.

Mason Lancer avait voulu l'affaiblir, pour qu'il ne tente rien et Colby devait bien admettre que c'était réussi.

Sa jambe fût soigné à la hâte mais au moins désinfecté. Le médecin avait eu sur lui un regard compatissant, ce qui l'avait étonné. Quant aux soins qu'il recevait, Colby avait deviner, que c'était un moyen pour Lancer de faire durer le supplice, plus longtemps.

**48 heures plus tard (23h30 (soir) Bureau du FBI**

Deux jours, étaient passés depuis la disparition de Granger. L'équipe était exténué, a bout de nerf et à la limite du désespoir. Ils avaient fouillé son bureau et dans son ordinateur ; avaient bataillé pour obtenir ses codes et voir ses fichiers ; mais rien n'en est ressortis. Si Colby avait trouvé quelques choses, ça n'était pas ici qu'il l'avait caché.

David, était allée chez lui ; l'appartement de son ami toujours si bien rangé et si peu personnel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait trouver des réponses : le bureau. Aussi petit soit-il, il trouva de nombreuses photos, quelques bibelots ; des papiers d'assurance ou des bulletins de payes. Une vieille collection de film , des magasines de voiture et de moto. Mais rien qui pourrait le conduire, là où se trouve son ami actuellement.

Il se pris une bière et s'installa dans le canapé. Il fixa l'écran éteint de la télé, le regard porté loin dans ses pensées. Il fouilla en-dessous les coussins, puis alla dans la chambre et défit le lit. Il se dit que peut-être Colby, n'avait rien trouvé et qu'il allait probablement mourir...pour rien. Malgré lui, ses larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir caché sa mission. Mais, il en voulait aussi au contre-espionnage qui refusait catégoriquement de coopérer au péril de la vie de l'agent. Même le FBI, n'avait pas assez de pouvoir, pour les forcer. Comment retrouver quelqu'un, quand on ne sait pas qui on cherche ? Se demanda-t-il, la voix du désespoir résonnant a nouveau dans sa tête.

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il répondit automatiquement tel, un automate.

- David, c'est Don ; un corps a été retrouvé dans une caisse en bois et...

- Tu veux que je vienne. Termina David a sa place, pas enchanté le moins du monde par la perspective, puis il raccrocha.

Il se leva et jeta un regard en arrière avant se sortir et de rejoindre Don, à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiquer.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses a dire sur cet homme. Il avait apparemment pris une balle derrière la tête mais impossible de savoir si c'était ça qui l'avait tué. Il était impossible a identifier dans l'état, il faudrait attendre plusieurs, jours les analyses du légiste. Et, évidemment sans aucun papier sur lui. De prime abord, l'expert pouvait dire qu'il était là-dedans, depuis environ 1 mois.

**************************A Suivre****************************


	3. Haute trahison Chapitre 2

**Comme ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis de suite ici, en voici une longue. Et merci de vos coms**

**48 heures plus tard (23h30 (soir) **

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il répondit tel, un automate.

- David, c'est Don ; un corps a été retrouvé dans une caisse en bois et...

- Tu veux que je vienne. Termina David à sa place, pas enchanté le moins du monde par la perspective, puis il raccrocha.

Il se leva et jeta un regard en arrière avant de sortir et de rejoindre Don, à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiquer.

Il n'y avait que peu de choses a dire sur cet homme. Il avait apparemment pris une balle derrière la tête mais impossible de savoir si c'était ça qui l'avait tué. Il était impossible a identifier dans l'état, il faudrait attendre plusieurs, jours les analyses du légiste. Et, évidemment sans aucun papier sur lui. De prime abord, l'expert pouvait dire qu'il était là-dedans, depuis environ 1 mois.

**60 heures plus tard (11h30 (matin)**

L'appartement de Taylor Ashby avait été nettoyé et vidé de ses affaires personnels. Personne ne s'était soucié de l'araignée, pourtant le service des contaminations réclama le cadavre de la bête.

L'équipe pensa, que soit le commanditaire l'avait récupérer, soit eh, bien il n'avait pas d'explication. Et il devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas rassurant. Le directeur du bureau Walt Merrick, leur passa un savon pour n'avoir pas pensé à cela plus tôt. David rétorqua que "La vie de Colby restait tout de même plus importante que le corps de cette saleté de bestiole". Tout du moins il l'espérait, puisque visiblement ici, il n'y avait qu'eux que ça intéressait. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'adoucir un peu leur patron.

Il comprenait que face à la vie de leur ami, l'objet du décès d'Ashby était insignifiant. Néanmoins, tous se devaient de garder l'esprit au clair et de continuer à travailler pour le peuple. Il ajouta aussi qu'il leurs fallaient envisager la possibilité que l'on ne retrouve jamais Colby, en vue du peu d'information qu'ils possédaient. C'est à ce moment-là que David sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte. Merrick baissa la tête et dit "Je suis désolé mais les victimes là-dehors et les criminels n'attendent pas. Ils ont besoin de nous et nous devons toujours agir ; malgré la situation a laquelle nous sommes confrontés".

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondirent. Mais il était très clair que les recherches pour Colby prendrait bientôt fin et que d'ores et déjà, il n'était plus une priorité. " Voilà comment, nous sommes remercié pour nôtre service envers la nation". Pensa, Don, avant de quitter le bureau précédé de Megan et Liz.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner son agent. Il méritait au moins qu'on le retrouve. Sauf que malheureusement, l'histoire de l'animal n'avait pas décidé de prendre fin. Aussi, lorsqu'une habitante octogénaire de l'immeuble d'Ashby fût transporter à l'hôpital dans une situation critique. L'affaire pris une ampleur encore plus considérable. Les médecins étaient formels. Elle était perdue et souffrait des exacts et mêmes symptômes que Taylor Ashby.

Impossible avaient-ils d'abords pensé, puisque l'araignée ne pique qu'une seule fois. Evidemment le fait qu'on ne l'ai pas retrouvé, reste inexplicable.

L'immeuble avait immédiatement été évacué et tout les locataires recensés. Un petit garçon manquait à l'appel. Les agents en combinaison se mirent aussitôt à le chercher. Il se trouvait dans un couloir, appelant désespérément un certain Crackers qui s'avérait être son chat.

Un chat ! Aurait-sans doute pû manger l'araignée et désormais, il était porteur du venin en lui. Il devait être malade mais avant ça, il avait dû être agressif.

Plusieurs questions s'étaient alors immiscés dans leurs esprits.

1- Est-ce possible ? Oui, mais avec de très faible possibilité tout de même.

2- Le chat peut-il devenir méchant ? Aucun doute, la trace de morsure sur la vieille dame le prouve.

3- Combien de temps, peut-il tenir ainsi ? ...

4- Et, où est-il ? ...

Les deux dernières questions et pas les moins importantes restaient sans réponses.

Le chat pouvait-être n'importe où, encore en vie et s'attaquer a tout le monde y compris les animaux. Ce qui rendrait la contamination impossible à gérer. L'état d'alerte imminente était décréter, mais le maire de la ville s'y opposa ; jugeant cela, trop rapide.

En réalité, il craignait de la mauvaise publicité pour les prochaines élections, l'année suivante ; si toute cette histoire s'avérait "pas si grave". Selon ses mots.

**65 heures plus tard (16h30 (après-midi)**

David tournait en rond au FBI, il ne sentait pas vraiment impliquer par cette histoire. Mais le pire c'est qu'avec ça, Merrick avait définitivement arrêter les recherches pour Colby. Ont le laissait seul, à la merci de pourriture qui finiraient par le tuer, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser son meilleur ami à son sort. Ne sachant quoi faire et où chercher, il se rendit à la morgue pour tenter de boucler cette affaire-là. Mais le corps retrouvé dans la caisse en bois n'était plus la priorité, ici non plus. Et il n'avait pas encore été identifié.

David n'en pouvait plus, il explosa de colère. "Je vous préviens que si je n'ais pas de nouvelle de vous, avant ce soir, je reviens et c'est moi qui vais vous autopsier Docteur". Clama-t-il, l'air d'un fou avant de sortir en flanquant la porte. L'expert était choqué et se mit rapidement au travail. Non pas qu'il croyait que l'agent Sinclair soit capable de faire ce qu'il a dit. Mais, c'était la première fois, qu'il le voyait dans cet état. David ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait eu cette réaction, après tout ça ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver son ami.

De leurs côtés, Don et Megan recherchaient activement un chat. Don entendit du bruit. Il en avait trouvé un qui semblait souffrir et qui montrait ses griffes ; alors sans hésiter, il a tiré. Le petit garçon qui cherchait son Crackers arriva, à ce moment-là et découvrit son pauvre animal étendu sur le sol, sans vie. Il pleura de tout son soûl, après avoir gratifié Don, d'un regard noir. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas le bon chat. Celui avait mal à la patte, il était jeune et avait du se blesser en sautant. Don se sentit soudain encore plus mal. L'enfant était effondré, son Crackers ; c'était son seul ami. Megan se demandait comment les choses pourraient aller plus mal.

**70 heures plus tard (21h30 (soir)**

Le médecin légiste venait d'appeler, l'air désolé ; le corps de l'homme était non-identifiable. Celui qui a fait ça est un professionnel en revanche. Il connait toute les méthodes, probablement un médecin où une personne connaissant parfaitement bien le milieu.

Evidemment ça ne réduisait en rien la liste des suspects. La liste ! Quelle liste ? Sans l'identification de la victime, il n'y avait rien a chercher ; tout du moins personne. En tout cas, ce que le légiste pouvait affirmé, c'est que même sans la balle dans la tête, il serait mort. C'est bien ça qui l'a achevé, mais il avait tellement de marque sur le corps qu'il était impossible de définir les tortures qu'il a subi ; ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a beaucoup souffert avant de mourir.

Une vengeance, un cinglé psychopathe sont les deux possibilités retenues mais trop de suspects ressortent et encore une fois la victime ne peut pas fournir plus d'informations. Point mort de l'enquête.

**75 heures plus tard (2h30 (nuit)**

Le chat véritable porteur du virus avait enfin été attrapé. Il n'avait apparemment pas fait d'autre victime. Mais toute la ville serait inspecté au peigne fin, ainsi que les gens qui souhaitent sortir du territoire. En clair, la discrétion tant convoité par le maire tombait a l'eau ; celui-ci qui n'appréciait guère d'être réveillé à une heure aussi tardive. Les journalistes se sont emparé de cette histoire et l'élu affirma qu'il contrôlait très bien la situation. Il faisait tout le nécessaire possible pour que tout ça soit réglé rapidement et efficacement. Il assura qu'il n'y avait rien a craindre.

Don lui jura en passant qu'il n'aurait pas son vote, juste pour la forme. Même si cette affaire risquait fortement de baissé en fléche les statisques du Maire en place.

Malgré ça, la vie repris peu à peu son court normal. Et le FBI se retrouva avec un corps sans enquête possible et un ami disparu.

**Une semaine plus tard, soit 168 heures (23h30 (soir)**

**Bureau du FBI,**

Don fût étonné de voir débarqué le contre-espionnage dans son bureau. Au loin David, Megan et Liz observaient la scène se demandant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Il voulait de l'aide, ce qui mit Don en colère.

- Vous rigolez, j'espère. Quand on vous a demandez de l'aide pour notre agent vous avez refuser ! S'énerva-t-il. Alors débrouillez-vous. Dit-il en les congédiant.

Son premier réflexe avait été de les envoyer au diable, mais l'autre en face insista ce qui attisa la curiosité de l'agent Eppes.

- Ecoutez, tout ce qu'on veut savoir ; c'est si vous avez retrouver un corps qui ne serait pas identifiable, ces derniers temps. Expliqua l'homme de manière affecté.

Effectivement Don se souvenait de cet homme ; ça pourrait être lui.

- Pourquoi venir nous voir ? Pourquoi ne pas questionner le légiste ? Vous savez lequel travaille pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Protesta-t-il tout de même, pour en apprendre plus.

- C'est ici oui ou non, le service des crimes violents ? Ironisa l'homme. Et puis ça ira plus vite en passant par vous. Ajouta-t-il sans se démonter.

- D'accord, je vais vous aidez ; mais il y a une condition. Affirma Don.

- Laquelle ?

- Je vous le dirai quand j'aurai besoin de vos services. Répondit-il, en le défiant du regard.

Il est clair qu'il pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Le contre l'emportant à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que Eppes, pourrait bien exiger d'eux ? A part de l'aide pour Colby Granger, il ne voyait pas. Mais en même temps, avait-il le choix ?

- Ok, ça me va. Dit-il sans convictions.

Don savait bien qu'il avait accepté a contre-coeur. Mais peu importe, il finirait par savoir de quoi, il en retourne.

- Comment s'appel-t-il ?

- C'est confidentiel. Dit catégoriquement l'homme

- Vous savez, si la morgue est sa dernière destination ; alors je doute que ce terme est encore de l'importance pour lui. Contra Don

- Michael Kirkland et c'est un de mes meilleurs agents, Eppes. S'énerva-t-il

- Comme Colby Granger est un des miens, mais moi je vous aide. Lui fit automatiquement rappeler Don.

- Je suis désolé pour lui, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. Se défendit L'homme

- Bien sûr. Vous permettez, je dois remettre ce dossier ; ensuite je vous emmène voir le Doc. Assura Don.

L'autre acquiesça de la tête et suivit Don des yeux. Celui-ci remit le dossier à Megan.

- C'est ce que tu m'a demandé, inspecte le bien. Ordonna-t-il.

Elle était étonnée mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Don rejoint l'autre homme et ils partirent ensemble.

Sur place le médecin se souvint immédiatement de cet homme trop amoché pour être identifiable. Ainsi que de la menace directe de l'agent Sinclair mais, il se garda bien d'en parler. Il conduit les deux hommes vers le corps.

- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai reçu ce matin l'ordre de procéder à la crémation ; elle était prévue demain matin.

- Je doute que la chance fasse encore partie de son répertoire. Intervint le chef du contre-espionnage.

Le médecin ne savait plus où se mettre et Don la rassura d'un signe de tête. Comportement normal de la part de cet homme, le médecin espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il se demandait comment, il pourrait deviner son identité mais apparemment, ils avaient des moyens bien à eux.

Le médecin avait bien vu le tatouage situé à l'intérieur de l'avant bras de l'homme mais, il ne s'était pas attardé dessus ; il était petit et très banal. Mais en réalité, il cachait un code ou plus précisément un nom de code : Tigre du Bengal.

Samuel Waller, n'eut pas besoin de vérifier dans sa base de donnée, il connaissait bien ce code et à qui, il s'apparentait.

- Annulé la crémation, mon équipe va venir le chercher dans une heure. Clama-t-il.

- Très bien. Fît l'expert en s'éloignant.

- C'est votre agent ? Demanda Don

Waller regarda son agent, hésitant quelques instants avant de prononcer distinctement, juste un "Oui". Puis il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Sans perdre de temps, Don contacta Megan qui répondit à la seconde. Il lui avait confié un dossier avant de partir avec le nom de Kirkland et l'obligence de faire des recherches sur son compte, surtout des lieux.

- Dit moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Plaida-t-il

- Oui, mais que veux tu savoir sur cet homme au juste ?

- C'est juste une intuition ; donne moi une adresse et j'y vais. Toi, david et Liz, vous vérifiez les autres s'il y en a. Et surtout vous fouillez absolument tout. Ne laissez rien au hasard.

- Bien chef. De là où tu te trouve, tu peux aller à son appartement, c'est le numéro 12 au 3éme étages, rue du commerce bâtiment 5.

- D'accord, vous m'appelez des que vous avez quelque chose. Dit-il avant de raccrocher et de partir rapidement.

Megan avait voulu répondre "C'est comme si nous y étions" mais trop tard.

Don était à l'appartement, David dans la maison familiale situé a la sortie de la ville. Megan inspectait le coffre avec Charlie qui l'avait aidé a déchiffré le code. C'est un coffre que Kirkland louait, mais a part des papiers d'identités avec des dizaines de noms différents, il n'y avait rien.

Liz, était dans l'hôtel où il avait séjourné en dernier, il y a plus d'un mois et demi. C'était un hôtel miteux et elle ne fût pas étonné d'apprendre que cette chambre n'avait pas servie depuis, mais la réceptionniste affirma qu'elle avait été nettoyé. Liz nota que vu l'état de l'accueil, elle pouvait encore trouver des choses intéressantes. Elle s'y rendit sous le regard éberlué de l'hôtesse. A l'intérieur de la pièce, rien de plus simple 1 lit d'une personne, 1 armoire a moitié cassé, un vase vide très sale dans le fond, du papier peint de mauvais goût, une lumière au milieu du plafond d'où on pouvait voir l'ampoule et un fil dénudé et le sol poussiéreux. Pas de salle de bain ou de WC, c'était sur le palier. Franchement pourquoi venir s'encanailler ici, quand on possède une maison et un appart, s'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle poussa le lit sans ménagement et y vit de longue trace qui avait été rouge avant que l'eau de javel ne rende le sol blanc seulement à cet endroit. Probablement du sang qui avait été nettoyé. Elle regarda dans l'armoire, elle n'y trouva rien de concret mais Don avait dit de ne rien laisser au hasard. Alors elle entreprit de la démonter, une fois le meuble en miette au sol elle pût constater qu'elle avait bien fait, elle y trouva une clé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ouvrait mais pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Colby, elle avait l'impression d'avancer. Elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec la propriétaire des lieux.

- Bon sang, mais c'était quoi ce boucan ! Gueula la femme

- FBI, c'est pour une enquête et vu l'état de votre taudis, si vous ne voulez pas que l'hygiène vienne faire un tour ici, je vous conseille de ne pas en parler. Menaça Liz, ouvertement. Ah, qui a nettoyé les traces de sang sur le sol ?

- C'est moi. Répondit la femme. Vous comprenez je suis vieille, c'est dur de tout faire seule. La plupart de mes clients sont des petits malfrats qui ne laisse rien en état. Quand, j'ai vu du sang, j'ai pensé que l'un d'eux avait du prendre une balle ou un truc du même genre et qu'il ne pouvait pas se pointer a l'hôpital, alors j'ai rien dit. Avoua-t-elle

- La prochaine fois que vous voyez du sang comme dans ce cas, appelez la police. Et si vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur, fermé votre hôtel. Conseilla Liz, froidement.

La femme n'avait même pas essayé de nier que c'était du sang ou qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Ce genre de combine était parfaitement illégal. Liz aurait bien fait fermé cet endroit mais elle avait plus urgent en tête pour le moment.

Elle se rendit au bureau où Megan et Charlie inspectait les différentes identités qu'avait empreinté Michael Kirkland. Elle leur montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé, selon elle, il avait été agressé là-bas ; mais pas tué. Charlie s'attarda sur la clé, uné série de chiffre étant inscrit dessus.

Don, de son côté avait récupéré le peu de papier qu'il avait pu, avant d'être obligé de fuir par la fenêtre après avoir entendu la voix de Samuel Waller qui s'approchait de plus en plus vite.

David parcourait toujours la maison, elle était grande. Cependant, elle n'était pas habité ; pas d'affaire personnel. Des vieux meubles, cachés par des couvertures pour les protéger de la poussière. Des photos de familles dans les tiroirs. Des jouets en plus ou moins bon état dans le grenier. Une voiture de collection dans la garage, capot ouvert. Elle n'était pas habité, c'est vrai, mais quelqu'un entretenait cette maison. Il se dirigea vers la cabane au fond du jardin, elle était dans un arbre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il grimpait mais si, il devait cacher des documents, il pensait que c'était une bonne cachette.

Il n'y avait pas de coffre fort, juste un bloc note remplit de dessins ou se mêlait des chiffres en pagailles et une petite clé, scotché au milieu. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans la maison, il était déçu de n'avoir que ça. Mais, il espérait que Charlie pourrait analyser toutes ces données. Il était persuadé que la solution était a porté de mains. Il retourna à sa voiture et aperçus au loin, l'équipe de Waller y pénétrer. C'était moins une, pensa-t-il.

**170 heures plus tard (1h30 (matin)**

**Bureau du FBI,**

L'équipe au complet était réunie autour d'une table. Charlie avait déjà son idée sur une bonne partie des chiffres. Pour lui c'était comme une carte au trésor, il fallait suivre ce labyrinthe qui mènerait vers l'or. Pour eux l'or, c'était surtout, une piste pour retrouver Granger. Charlie affirmait que tout se reliait, des dessins aux nombres.

Ils étaient tous fatigués. Depuis que tout ça avait commencé et cette journée qui s'éternisait, même s'ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parviendrait à dormir dans leurs états actuels. Un mélange, d'excitation, d'espoir et de peur.

Don fût interpellé par la suite de chiffre que son frère venait d'inscrire sur la vitre : 20/9/7/18/5-4/21-2/5/14/7/1/12. Il lui prit le crayon et écrit clairement *Tigre du Bengal* ; Les nombres correspondant à la place des lettres dans l'alphabet. Un code de base, pensa Charlie. En feuilletant les pages, il trouva un tigre dessiné avec un autre code : 3/8/5/22/1/12-19/1/21/22/1/7/5. Toujours en suivant la place des lettres, on pouvait lire *Cheval Sauvage*. Mais à qui appartenait celui-là ? Personne n'avait de réponse.

Charlie continuait d'écrire encore et encore lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, devant un dessin. Un homme, en militaire en face de lui une fillette térrorisée et une nouvelle série de chiffres : 15/16/5/18/1/20/9/15/14-20/5/18/18/5-2/18/21/12/5/5 *Opération terre brûlée*. Liz lança aussitôt une recherche mais l'accès lui fût refusé, il fallait un code. Charlie lui conseilla d'utiliser celui, qui venait de leur donnée le nom de la mission. Et encore une fois, c'était bien vu de la part du génie.

L'équipe bénéficiait enfin d'information importante. Ils comprirent rapidement que Cheval Sauvage était le nom de code de Colby, ce qui le reliait indéniablement à Michael Kirkland.

- Bonne intuition. Dit Megan en fixant Don.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, tous reprirent position ; le travail n'était pas terminé, loin de là.

C'est avec stupéfaction, qu'ils découvrirent que Dwayne Carter avait assassiné une fillette innocente en afghanistan et que Taylor Ashby était son grand-père. Son désir de vengeance prenait une autre tournure. Et l'équipe prenait conscience, qu'il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Un certain Mason Lancer, avait aidé Carter a échappé à une interpellation de la part des autorités afghane. Colby était à l'hôpital, tout ce temps-là et David se souvient que Dwayne lui a sauvé la vie, là-bas. Ce peut-il, qu'il ai été au courant et qu'il n'ai rien dit ? Songea-t-il. Il s'en voulu immédiatement, non il n'aurait pas dissimuler un crime. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que toute l'équipe, s'était posé la question. Ainsi, que ça expliquerait pourquoi Ashby, l'avait dénoncé également.

Dans tout ça, le nom qu'il retenait était celui de Mason Lancer. Il travaillait pour le département de la justice, une place bien chaude à l'abri des regards pour espionner l'Amérique. Ce n'est que supposition, mais il se pourrait bien qu'il soit celui qui recrute les agents doubles. Désormais, il faut mettre la main sur cette homme rapidement.

**Dans la mer du pacifique a bord d'un Cargo**

Colby était de nouveau suspendu, les mains liés. Comme chaque jour. Le médecin avait cessé de le soigner depuis deux jours. De toute façon, même s'il survivait, il garderait les cicatrices toute sa vie. Et avec ce qu'il avait comme matériel, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui donner de la morphine. La plupart du temps, Colby divaguait, errant entre rêve et réalité. Il s'est cru mort, plusieurs fois, mais il tiendrait jusqu'au moment ou la vie déciderai de le quitter.

Lancer était de plus en plus agacé, Granger n'avait rien dit. Il commençait vraiment a penser que peut-être, il n'avait rien trouvé et qu'il perdait son temps. Sans doute aurait-il dû, l'abattre dès le premier jour et le donné aux requins.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tes souffrances. Annonça gaiement Mason.

Colby ne pût empêcher un sentiment de peur l'envahir.

- Mais avant, je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu vois quand Carter a tué cette gamine, c'était juste un accident. Et Ashby en a fait une affaire personnel ; bon d'accord elle était de sa famille. C'est là, qu'il a décidé de me trahir. Tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je sais bien que tu as appris tout ça, quand ce cher Kirkland t'as donné ta mission. Sauf que, Ashby te croyait complice. Et c'est là, que ça devient drôle. Quand, j'ai su que tu étais un traitre, je t'ais fait suivre ; mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose. Enfin bref, je savais que Taylor voulait dévoilé la liste, vois-tu. Et j'avais prévu un plan pour que Carter puisse quitter le pays, qu'il a suivi à la perfection. Et toi dans tout ça, tu n'es qu'un pion. Ashby t'en voulait aussi, il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas de raison pour cela. Donc, il te dénonce aussi et il meurt emportant tous ses secrets dans la tombe. Et toi, je te récupère ; mais bon comme tu n'as rien a dire, on va gagner du temps. Dit-il en pointant son arme vers le visage de Colby.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Avoua Colby d'une voix faible

- Oh, je t'écoute. Rigola Lancer, amusé de voir que l'agent espérais gagner du temps

- Va te faire voir ! Clama-t-il, fatigué et a bout de force.

Lancer enrageait, décidément ; il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin le fumier. Même pas un cri de douleur, il était déçu.

Puis soudain le bruit d'une balle, se fît entendre dans le silence lugubre de l'océan.

************************A suivre***************************


End file.
